The Angel's Messenger
by WriterGirl3000
Summary: A girl is found unconscious outside the temple and a new evil is stirring. The girl has a mysterious past that she doesn't want them to know about. And who is this Angel everyone keeps talking about. Discontinued
1. My name is Akina

-1**The Stormy Night**

It was just another rainy night at the Xiaolin Temple. The warriors were just finishing dinner when Master Fung came in.

" Wudai Warriors, be prepared. Another great evil will soon be upon us."

"WHAT!" they all exclaimed at one time. They were silent after that. They were all wondering the same thing. It was Omi who asked what they were all thinking first.

" Master Fung, will this evil be as powerful as Hannibal Bean?"

"No Omi, it will be stronger," Master Fung said as they listened, " it was under the careful watch of The Angel, but it was hurt in a battle against evil. Be on guard, Young Warriors, for a great battle is quickly approaching." and with that said he left the room.

" I wonder what he meant." said Raimundo to no one in particular.

" I do not know my friend, I do not know."

**At the same time while they were talking….. **

A young girl was running up the road to the Xiaolin Temple. Her face was pale, almost ghostly when compared to her pitch black hair. It looked like she had just fought against many warriors because she had many cuts on her body. She had been running for a while, trying to get away from whatever had hurt her. She had heard about the Xiaolin Temple from one of her friends a long time ago but she had never seen it. She had almost made it to the temple when she collapsed from exhaustion .

**The Next Day……**

The warriors were practicing when Dojo came running in(well it would probably be slithering in because he has no feet). "Hey guys! Guess What!" he exclaimed.

" What's up partner? You looked happier than a lion in a meat storehouse. '' said Clay.

"Yes Dojo, what is going on? Did a Shen Gong Wu activate?" Omi asked while trying to keep his balance on a bamboo pole.

" You are never going to believe this. Last night during the storm Master Fung had sensed something for a little while. He only sensed it for a bit so he thought that his senses were just on the fritz. But this morning when he went outside to check the damage that the storm had caused he found someone." he said in one very long breath.

" Who is this someone that he has found?" Omi asked in the way that only he could say it.

" I don't know! Master Fung picked her up and took her inside to treat her wounds."

" DID YOU SAY **HER**?" they all yelled at one time, scaring Dojo half to death.

" Could someone yell in my ear? I think I may be deaf."

**With Master Fung in the Temple….**

Master Fung had just finished bandaging the girls wounds.

_Who would do this to a girl ?_ he thought as he put the bandages away,_Whoever do this to her must have been strong._

"mmmmm…" the girl moaned in her sleep.

_She must be having a bad dream._

**The girl's dream……**

_"Ha Ha! You can't catch me!" yelled a boy._

_"Can too!" she yelled back at him " I will catch you!"_

_Just then the sky turned black. All the trees that surrounded the area died and the grass turned black. A crow was circling around above her._

Where am I, _she wondered as she looked around.. She saw something moving out of the corner of her eye. It was her brother . He was talking to someone. The thing that he was talking to gave him something. All of the sudden her brother was gone and a huge monster was standing there instead. She heard a small gasp escape her lips. The monster heard it too. It turned to her, looked at her for a minute than walked towards her. It raised its clawed hand. It reached her and prepared to strike. All she could do was scream "_NOOOOOOO!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" the girl screamed as she awoke from her sleep. Master Fung had been putting some medicine bottles away when she screamed. He was so startled that he dropped the medicine bottle he had been holding. It hit the floor and shattered. He turned around to she the girl looking around, her eyes wide as she took in her surroundings.

" It is good to see that you have awoken." Master Fung said The girl jumped. She hadn't seen him standing there.

"Wh-Where am I?" she asked timidly.

" You are at the Xiaolin Temple. By now the young monks must have realized that you are here. Come, I will introduce you to them." he replied as he offered his hand.

**Outside….**

The warriors had heard her scream. They had been doing a balance exercise and had lost their balance when she had screamed. Now they were all tangled up.

Master Funghad tried to get her to talk again but to no avail. She remained silent. When they got out to the training area they found the warriors trying to get up from their tangled mess.

"Young ones, are you having some trouble?" Master Fung asked, startling them. They had not heard him come up behind them.

**Girl's POV….**

_These are their warriors_?she thought. _I wouldn't want to see how they look after a battle_. _Why do I really care? I won't be here once they find out who I am._

**Normal POV……**

" Is that the girl that Dojo told us about?" they all asked at the same time after they had noticed me standing behind their master.

"Yes. She is." They all came up to me at once and started introducing themselves.

"My name is Clay, ma'am." said the cowboy.

"Hey the name's Raimundo, but you can call me Rai for short if you want." said the black haired boy next to him.

" My name is Kimiko." said the only girl.

" And least but not last, my name is Omi." said the smallest one.

" Omi that's last but not least." Raimundo told him.

" Oh and this is Dojo." said Raimundo as he held up the dragon.

" What's your name?'' they all asked.

" Ummmm….." she said, as if she was trying to remember.

" Do you have a name?" asked Master Fung.

_Maybe I could stay here, _she thought to herself,_ all I have to do is convince them that I have lost my memory._

" I-I don't know," she stammered, " I can't really remember."

" Master, could it be that this girl has lost her memory?" questioned Omi.

"It is probably that or she does not want to tell us." Master Fung quietly replied.

"Then could she stay here until she gets her memory back?" Omi asked. Everyone else turned around to see what Master Fung would say.

"Yes, she can stay."

"Alright! Now I won't be the only girl." Kimiko said as she ran over to the girl, " Come on I'll show you around the Temple."

" Excuse me." the girl said. They all looked over at her. " You can't just keep calling me girl. I need a name."

" Oh right. Lets see." Kimiko said " How about Akina?"

"Sure." she replied. " My name is Akina,"


	2. Why didn't you let me die?

-1Hey Ya'll! Hope ya liked the first chapter. And now, Review Replies.

firesandstorm: glad ya think that it is awesome.

successful-ed-lover: yeah I know. It was rushed a little.

---------------------------------------------------

That night, when they were having Dinner, they started to asked Akina questions. Raimundo was the first to ask a question.

"Hey, Akina?" he said after a while. She had been really quiet since they had first met and she hadn't spoken more than 10 words all night. "I was just wondering if you knew any martial arts. Cause this is a temple after all." She thought about that for a minute before she answered.

"I'm not really sure. But I might. The muscles always remember what the body forgets." she said. She looked over at them and they were all staring at her. "What?"

"You just sounded like a monk." Rai said. She gasped and got a funny look on her face.

_I really have got to watch what I say. I don't want them to know who I am before it is time._ she thought. The others were still going on about talking like an old monk when Master Fung came in.

"And what, may I ask, is wrong about talking like an old man?" he said. No one but Akina had seen him come in and they all jumped. Their jumps had many different results. Kimiko kicked her bowl into the air and it came down on Omi's head. Omi jumped when it hit him and ran around the room screaming because he couldn't see. Raimundo fell off of his chair and hit the floor. His feet flew up and hit the board that had all the food on it. All the food flew up into the air and hit Clay on the head. It caught him of balance from jumping and he fell over at contact. Omi, still running, tripped on Clay and fell into Raimundo's legs. He reached his arms out to grab on to something and unfortunately the thing he grabbed was Kimiko. She hadn't been ready for that and fell backwards. In the end, they ended up as a huge pile of bodies trying to get untangled. Just the first time that Akina had seen them. Master Fung groaned and put his hand on his head. But Akina's reaction was very different. She burst out laughing. They stopped trying to untangle themselves and looked at her like she was crazy.

"Are you alright, partner?"

"Y-yeah I-I'm al-alright. S-s-or-ry ab-bout la-laughing." she stammered out between laughs. They were silent for a minute and then they burst out laughing. Master Fung just sighed and left the room, leaving the laughing kids on the floor.

---------------------------------------------------------------

After a while they got up off of the floor and went to there rooms. They had added on a small section for Akina. It was pretty late and they were all asleep. Most were having good dreams but Akina was having a blast from the past.

(Akina's Dream)

It was a sunny day in a valley somewhere in the mountains. Five children were playing in a stream near a house. There were four boys and one girl. They were all splashing around and having the time of their lives.

"Hey, Guys!" one of the boys yelled. He had shoulder length black hair and wasn't too tall. "I'm going to try jumping off of the high cliff. Want to watch?" The rest of them thought for a minute and then ran off in the same direction that he had. The high cliff was a cliff that overlooked a deep hole in the water and was the perfect jumping spot. That is if you were brave enough. They went up behind the boy and watched him prepare to jump as they waited. He backed up a little and went running towards the cliff. He screamed as he jumped off of it and soon they heard a splash. They walked to the edge of the cliff and looked over the side. He had had the perfect jump and landed in the middle of the hole.

" I betca guys can't do that." The others looked at each other and three of them went running. They hit the water with a splash and realized that they were one short. They looked back up and saw the girl peeking over the edge.

"Come on! Don't tell us that your scared. Don't be a chicken." they shouted up to her.

"She doesn't need to if she doesn't want too." a quiet voice said. Her brother had spoken for her. He always stood up for her. That did it. She backed up and came running to the edge. By now, all of the boys had gotten to shore and they were watching her. She jumped and fell. She came down and hit the water pretty hard. The boys laughed at this. Well all but one. They were still waiting for her to come back up. Her brother's eyes became wide as realization hit him. He ran to the water and dove in. The others, by now had realized what had happened and the forest was deathly silent. Just then, they broke the surface. Her brother quickly brought her to land and started to pound hard on her back. She gagged and coughed up water. Her brother tried to calm her down, but she couldn't stop coughing.

(end dream)

She woke up coughing and gasping for breath. She tried to calm down but couldn't. She got up and walked outside. She sat down and looked up at the moon it would be a full moon in five days. She sighed and looked back down. When she looked back up she had tears streaming down her face. "You saved me then but you couldn't save me when I need you the most. Why? You didn't let me die then and…." she quietly choked out. "Why brother, why Cha…" she started to say but couldn't finish because she fell asleep with the light of the moon laying on down on her face.


	3. Falling

-1Hey Ya'll! 3rd chapter! I actually am remembering to keep writing. Want to her something funny?

Well, I'm going to tell you anyway so it doesn't matter if you don't. When I write my stories, I place myself in the story as my characters (even if they aren't my own.) Its really funny to watch because I make the faces that I want them to be making. Now time for reviews.

Firesandstorm: yes I did, and I am again

Christy Hui's biggest fan: I will when it gets to the end.

Successful-ed-lover: I love torturing people with suspense.

Now enough of this and on with the story.

------------------------------------------------

Kimiko woke up early the next morning. She stared up at the ceiling and slowly sat up. She yawned while she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. She stood up and stretched, then went to the makeshift room that they had set up for Akina. She silently walked into the room and jumped. The room didn't have anyone in it. Kimiko got a question mark over her head and she walked out the door. She walked outside and there, leaning against a support beam, was a fast asleep Akina. Kimiko smiled and walked over to her. She reached out and shook her on the shoulder. She moaned and looked over at Kimiko. Her eyes widened and she jumped up.

"I ended up sleeping outside!" she loudly said. "That hasn't happened in a while." She laughed a little and looked at Kimiko. "Are they others up yet?"

"No, there not. I'm the first one up."

"Good. Do you have anywhere I can meditate?" Kimiko was surprised. She didn't think that she would ask that.

"Are you getting some of your memories back? You must be. Why would you say that if you didn't know anything about the arts?" Akina gasped. She had let her tongue slip again.

"I guess I must be. Well, do you?"

Kimiko smiled and shook her head yes. "Follow me. I'll show you where it is."

-------------------------------------------------------

Kimiko showed her where the meditating garden is and left her there. Everyone had woken up by now and was having breakfast. Master Fung walked in, looked around, and walked back out. He sighed and decided to go out and meditate He walked into the garden and was surprised to see Akina. She was in a deep trance and it looked like she knew what she was doing.

_I had a thought that she knew more than she was telling._ He thought while walking over to her side. He reached out and shook her shoulder. She moaned as she came out of it and put her hand to her head. Master Fung cleared his throat, letting her know that he was there. She jumped a little and turned toward him.

"Hi. Did I miss breakfast." she said cheerfully. Too cheerfully.

"No. But could you wait for a minute?" he quickly said before she could run off. She paused, waiting for him to continue. "You are hiding something, are you not?" She froze.

"What makes you think that? I'm not hiding anything. Nope. Nothing at all." She said. She was hoping that he wouldn't catch her bluff.

"We all have something to hide. Its just that secrets can be as bad as lying." he said while starting to walk away. She stopped him

"Wait. I can tell you this." she calmly said. He stopped and turned to face her. "Just have your warriors be careful. You know that a new evil is stirring, right? Well it is going to be soon." and with that she walked back towards the building. Leaving a very confused Master Fung standing there.

-----------------------------

When she walked in, all eyes were on her. They stared at her and she stared back. It was Omi who broke the silence.

"Are you going to see if you have some moves today?"

"Yeah, sure. How about we go now?"

"But don't you need breakfast?"

"Yeah. It isn't good to not eat?"

"Yeah, Miss, you need to eat. You are as skinnier then a bird." She had a annoyed look on her face. She sighed and reached for a bagel.

"Can we go mow?" she asked as she was dragged out the door by four pairs of hands.

------------------------------------------------------------

They were about to start when Dojo came running out.

"Hey gang. We got a red hot Shen Gong Wu on our hands."

"Really?" Omi said. "Which one is it?"

"Its called the Moon Silver." this made Akina's head shoot up. "It is one of the few Wu that was not created by Dashi. It was created before he made the others. Its power is still unknown. Ready to go?"

Dojo grew to his full size and the warriors got on. They looked down at Akina, waiting for her to get on.

"I can come?"

"Yeah now get on. We've got to get going.

-------------------------------------------------------------

When they landed they were in a beautiful forest. Dojo pointed them in the right direction and they headed off.. The farther they went into the forest the more Akina recognized the place. This had been where she and the boys had played!

"There it is!" Omi suddenly yelled. They all took of running and soon they were on a cliff.

"Well now that the whole world knows were it is, I'm just going to have to take it for myself." a girly voice said.

'Yeah, thanks baldy." a high pitched voice sounded. Akina looked around and saw two more groups. One was a girly looking boy surrounded by robots and the other was a guy and lady surrounded by large cats.

"You!" they all yelled. They quickly rushed in and started fighting. Akina backed up to the end of the cliff and noticed that Dojo was there too.

"Who are they?" she whispered to Dojo. She didn't want them to hear her.

"Oh them. The funny looking boy with the robots is Jack Spicer. He not much of a threat to us. The other two are Wuya and Chase Young. They are dangerous, especially since Wuya isn't in her ghost form any more." she jumped a little at Chase's name. Just then Wuya looked over and noticed her She smiled evilly and turned back to the battle. They were all fighting as hard as they could and Clay soon used an earth attack on her. This is what she had been waiting for. She blocked it and sent it flying away. Straight towards the end of the cliff were Akina and Dojo were. Time seemed to slow. Akina grabbed Dojo and tossed him out of the way. She started to get out of they way but it was too late. The boulder struck right in front of her and it cracked the cliff. The ground sifted and the end of the cliff started to fall. The warriors were screaming no and Chase and Jack had frozen. Wuya was standing there with a smirk on her face. What they hadn't noticed was the Wu falling off the cliff with her. All she felt was the ground underneath her feet leaving. She found herself screaming while falling down. She squinted her eyes open a little and saw the Wu falling as well. She reached out and grabbed it just before she hit the water. She tried to fight her way back up to the surface but it was no use. The last thing she saw was the Wu and then, nothing. Just darkness.


	4. You!

-1Hey Ya'll. Ready for the next Chapter? Well your gonna have to wait till after reviews.

Successful-ed-lover- I know. I just love torturing people.

Now, on with the story.

-------------------------------------------------------

Time had slowed for everyone as the cliff fell. They all heard a splash as the cliff and Akina hit the water. The forest turned deathly silent. Omi was still for a minute and then he went running down the hill to the shore of the lake. The others quickly followed. Chase and Wuya were left standing on the cliff. Chase turned to Wuya and glared at her.

"What?" she asked when she saw him glaring at her.

"Why did you do that?" he said in an annoyed voice. Wuya looked at him like he was crazy.

"What? Why did I do that? The girl came with the Xiaolin warriors. She was with the enemy!"

"That is still no reason to try to kill someone." he said in a unusually hard voice. He walked of to go see if she was alright. Wuya just stood there, wondering why he was acting like that.

-----------------------------------------------------

By the time that Chase walked down there, they had already pulled her out of the water. They had her lying on her back and were trying to get her to wake up. Chase's eyes widen when he realized why they couldn't wake her up. He hurried over and put his hand over his mouth. He tired to see if he could feel her breathing but he didn't feel anything. He quickly turned her on her side and started to pound on her back. He kept doing this for a while until she started coughing. He stopped and stood up. She sat up and kept coughing, trying to get the water out of her lungs. Clay, Raimundo, and Kimiko ran to her side but Omi stayed back.

"Chase." Omi said. Chase turned to Omi, waiting for him to continue. "Why did you save her?"

Chase didn't answer for a minute. When he did his voice was quiet.

"I saved her for reasons that you do not need to know." and with that he walked away. Omi watched him walk away then quickly turned and ran toward the others. Akina had just started to catch her breath when Omi got over there.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah that was a nasty fall.."

"You alright partner?"

"Yeah what they said." they all asked. She got her breathing under control and was quiet for a bit before she answered.

"Yeah, I'm alright. I just…" she started to say but stopped.

" 'You just' what?" they all asked at the same time.

"When I was little I fell off of a cliff into a deep, water filled hole. I nearly drowned that day. Someone saved me but I barely survived. Ever since that day I've been afraid of water. I remembered it while I was falling, just before I hit the water." They thought about what she had said when Raimundo jumped up.

"Guys, what happened to the Wu?" he worriedly said. The others gasped and started looking around when Akina spoke up.

"Hey guys? Is this what you were looking for?" She opened her fist and revealed a very wet Moon Silver.

"Yes!" they all shouted as they hugged her. Omi took it from her hands and looked at it.

"I wonder what it does. Moon Silver!" he yelled as he tried to find out what it did. Nothing happened.

"Oh well, partner. Guess we'll have to wait to find out. Lets go." Clay said as Dojo came over. As they got on, they didn't see the two people that were watching them. One of them was Chase Young. He stepped out of the shadows with a sad look on his face. He watched them fly off and sighed.

_Why does that girl remind me of her. She died a long time ago. Why does she bring back all of the memories that I have tried to suppress? _he thought as he walked back into the forest.

The second person wasn't actually there, but a beady eyed crow was. He had seen everything that had went on, even Chase Young in the forest. He smiled from the place that he had been listening from. _So this is where you ended up _girl. _You can't run from me forever. I will make the prophecy come to pass._ He thought as he smirked. He started laughing as he watched them land at the temple.

---------------------------------------------------

Chase had been moody ever since him and Wuya had gotten back. Wuya had went to see if they had any Wu and the cats went and hid. No one wanted to mess with a moody master of evil. Chase had stormed into the room where he kept the La Meng Lou soup. He had drank some of, hoping that it would help him calm down, but it didn't help. He sighed and went up to his room.

His room reflected his personality. It was a dark room. His bed, his pillows, and his window curtains were all black. He had four double shelved bookcases filled with books with different spells and incantations in them. There was a small table right next to the bed that had a couple of pictures on it. There was a door that led of into a bathroom. He did have some lights and a couple of candles. He walked over to his bed and collapsed onto it. He sighed and stared at the ceiling for awhile. He turned over on his side and picked up one of the pictures that was on the desk. He stared at the picture then at the ceiling for a while. He felt his eyes starting to droop as he stared at the picture. He let them keep drooping as he turned on his side. The last thing he saw before he drifted off to sleep was a picture of a girl and four boys, all smiling.

--------------------------------------------

Wuya had checked how much Wu they had. They didn't have any! She kept grumbling to herself that Chase was a dead man for using her Wu as bartering materials. She stormed down the hall towards Chase's room. Now she had never actually gone into Chase's room. She had gone by it before and pounded on the door before but she hadn't ever actually gone in. She was about to start pounding on the door when she noticed something. His door was slightly open. She knew that he would kill her for going into his room but she didn't really care. She slowly opened the door and went. She looked over towards the bed and her eyes widened. There, on the bed, was Chase. He was laying on his side, facing the door, fast asleep. He was in the middle of the bed and he had a frame in his hand. Wuya silently walked over to the side of the bed and looked at Chase. He actually didn't look as threatening as he did when he was awake. The hard look on his face was gone and a peaceful look was in its place.

"Uhhhhhhhh……"he moaned, giving Wuya a heart attack. He turned over and flopped onto his stomach. His grip tightened on the frame that he was holding. Wuya reached over and pried the picture out of his grip before he could break it. She pulled the blanket out from under him and pulled it up over him. She looked down at the picture. It was of five children. One of them looked a little like Chase. She smiled as she put the picture on the table next to the bed. She blew out the candles and turned the lights off before quietly leaving the room.

---------------------------------------------------

Akina hadn't spoken a word since they had gotten back. At that moment she was staring down the road leading up to the temple. The others had left here alone for a while but they were staring to get worried.

"I am going to go see if she is alright." Omi said. He started to walk over to her but the others stopped him.

"Lil partner, just let her be for now."

"Yeah, Omi. You need to give the girl some space."

"Yeah. Just let her be." Omi looked over at her once before they all turned and walked inside. Akina just sighed. That was too close. She had seen the crow that was in the forest and she knew who had sent him.

_Will you ever stop chasing me? You almost killed me in the last battle. But you didn't. Why? You will never stop chasing me, will you? _she thought. She looked up at the sky and saw something. It was the black crow. Her eyes got hard and cold as she saw the crow coming closer and closer. She stood up when it landed at the gate. She walked up to it and there was a bright flash of light. She put her arms up to block her eyes and she saw the shape of a crow change into a shape of a man. When the light faded she put her arms down and saw him.

"So we meet again little angel." a cool, calm voice said. Her anger built to a point where she couldn't control it.

"You!" she shouted. The man just smiled and walked toward her. "Stay away from me!"


	5. True Names Revealed

Sorry for the cliffy. This chapter some of the main plot will be revealed. Now time for reviews. I took it down because I forgot to put on the end. Sorry!

Tietum: Wuya was the one that almost killed her. Glad you liked it.

Firesandstorm: I would have put this up in the fourth chapter but I didn't get it in time.

seckseeful-ed-lover: In some of the episodes Wuya did have a thing for Chase. Here's the next chapter.

Now on with the story!

----------------------------------------------------------

"Yes my dear. Me. Thought that you got away from me, didn't you?" the man said. He was a tall man, with long dark hair tied back in a low ponytail. There were two strips of hair running down the sides of his face, and they were dyed white. He had a pendant that looked very old hanging from a ribbon around his neck. She looked at the necklace and gasped. He saw her looking at the necklace and smiled an evil smile. "So you recognize this? You should. It used to be yours. But than you were too weak to keep it, weren't you?" He kept walking towards her and she kept backing up. He soon had her backed up against a wall. He reached out and stroked some her long, black hair.

"Stay away from me!" she shouted. She hoped that someone in the temple had heard her. Someone had. Master Fung came running out of a building and towards them. He froze when he saw him. His face went hard and took up a karate stance. The man looked over at Master Fung and his eyes widened.

"Well, well, if it isn't Master Fung. It has been a while." he said in a sarcastic voice. Just then, Omi came running out. He also had heard the shout and had come to investigate. He froze as soon as he saw them.

"Master, what is going on?" he quickly asked. The man saw him and got an evil smile on his face.

"Kid! Go get the others and get out of here. Now!" Akina quickly said. Omi looked towards Master Fung and he quickly nodded. Omi started to run towards the sleeping room but the man was quicker. He started to run after Omi but was blocked by Akina and Master Fung.

"That's enough, Abner." Akina said in such a quiet voice that they could barely hear her. The man that she called Abner just smiled. Master Fung looked at her in surprise.

_How could a young girl know his name?_ Was his obvious question. Omi had stopped running and was listening to every word that they said.

"Well, well. It looks like we are on a first name basis, so why don't you tell the boy his name, Fung? Or are you still afraid to tell him the truth? Pathetic." he spat out. Omi's eyes had widened and he stepped forward.

"What does he mean, Master? I thought that Omi was my name." This made Abner sneer at him.

"You want to know your name, boy? What about why you have dots on your head? Or why your skin is yellow? Maybe I should just tell him now. It would save you a lot of trouble if I told him." He walked toward Omi as he said this but Akina stopped him. "Well, I see that you still care for him."

"How couldn't I? He's my…" she started to say but stopped.

"Your what? Akina, what do you know?" Master Fung said.

"She knows the answers to all of those questions that he wants to know." He wickedly said. "Why don't I tell him?"

"No Abner…..!" the shouted but it fell on deaf ears.

"Your name is really Ominous. You come from a long line on proud and strong warriors. The dots on your head mean that you have a strong portion of there blood in you. And guess why your skin is yellow. When you were born I tried to protect you." He saw the shock on his face when he heard this. "Yes, I was trying to protect you when someone burst into the house. I tried to protect you but they grabbed you out of my hands. I went and tried to use a fire technique on them but just before it hit they thrust you in front of the blast. It scarred and burnt your skin badly. They ran and hid you from me and changed your name so I couldn't find you. But now I have."

"Omi, please don't listen to him. He was the one who scarred you. I was also there. It wasn't him that was trying to guard you but me and my best friend. Your mother. She died protecting you. We got you to this temple but when we tried to get away Abner caught us. He was going to use a technique that he had learned on me. If he gave a human sacrifice he would not age but it had a cost." Omi by now had gone pale. He had never known what had happened to his parents and now he wasn't sure that he wanted to.

"W-what was the c-c-cost?" Omi stammered out. Abner sneered and Akina sighed.

"He can't kill. The technique said that if the sacrifice was willing, he could do what ever he pleased, but if they weren't willing and someone was willing to step in for them, well you know the rest." She sadly said.

"What about my father?" he quickly said before he could chicken out of saying it. Akina sighed. This was the part that she didn't want to tell.

"Your father… is him. Abner is your father." Omi face drained of color. How could this evil man be his father!

"Omi! Go get the Moon Silver for me. Go!" Akina quickly said. That broke him out of his thoughts. He nodded his head and ran for the vault. Abner just stood there. Master Fung had been silent when he had started his story. He was standing there like he was a statue.

"Heh. So the truth comes out. And I see that the seal is showing itself and I think that it is time to unseal it." and with that he reached out and forced his hand into her head. His hand started glowing blue as it unseal the seal. Akina had been standing there frozen while he did this. He removed his hand and she started to change. She got taller and her hair got longer. It now reached almost all the way down her back. The pale skin stayed and a x-shaped scar appeared over her left eye. "I you are going to look like you used to, maybe they should know your name."

"No!" she shouted, hoping to persuade him from saying it. Her pleas fell unnoticed.

"Are you ready to die... Cori?"


	6. Are you ready to die?

-1Next Chapter! Yay! I would have posted sooner but my muse was hiding from me. Reviews Now!

Firesandstorm: I always include you! Thanks anyway

Seckseeful-ed-lover: I did **not** mean to do that. The document loader didn't load that last part. But I did fix it in the other chapter.

Tietum: Not many people put in Omi's parents. But I am different from most people. And thanks….I think.

I'm going to give a recap because of what happened to the end of the last chapter.

192837465...

_"No!" she shouted, hoping to persuade him from saying it. Her pleas fell unnoticed._

_"Are you ready to die... Cori?_

(Omi's POV)

Akina's face had gone pale by now. I had already gone and gotten the Moon Silver from the vault and had gotten back in time to hear what they were saying. They were so preoccupied that they didn't notice me come back. They couldn't see me from where I was standing. I was behind on of the pillars, too scared of what might happen if I went back out there.

"Are you alright, partner?" a voice from behind me said. I jumped and spun around, ready to lash out at who ever was behind me. I froze when I saw it was only Clay, Kimiko, and Raimundo. "You look paler than…."

"Just listen." I quickly said, wanting to hear what was being said. They were silent as I turned around to listen.

"Y-y-you…." The girl was saying. She couldn't seem to get her voice. Abner smirked at this. He walked over to where Cori was standing and kicked her in the stomach. She went flying back into the wall, next to where the warriors were standing, and part of the wall came down on her. They all gasped. No one could survive that. They were about to start to dig her out when the pile started to move. A hand shot out of the pile and she started to pull herself out. We were all staring and I think that my mouth was hanging open.

(Normal POV)

When she pulled herself out of the pile, her eyes were closed and the warriors could clearly see the scar on her left eye. She opened her eyes and looked straight at them. Normally she would be smiling but she had a hard look on her face. The happy look in her eyes was gone too.

"The Moon Silver. Please tell me that you have it." was all she said to them. Omi stepped forward.

"Yes, I have it, but I'm not going to give it to you until you explain. Everything." She sighed and looked towards the ground.

"I will tell you later, when we're safe and alone. Now, just give me the Moon Silver."

"Alright. But it doesn't work." he said as he handed it over to her. She took it and smiled. It felt good to have one of the items in her hands again.

"Don't worry. It will work for me." They looked at her strangely, trying to figure out what she meant. Kimiko was the first to speak.

"How can you be so sure?"

"You can't have doubt. If you have doubt than it will be harder to succeed and I need to succeed." She turned to go back to the fight but Omi grabbed her arm.

"Wait. I have one more question." She nodded, waiting for him to continue. "What really is your name?" The others looked at him like he was crazy. But she just smiled and turned. She started to walk away but she stopped just before she got past the pillar.

"Its like Abner said. Cori. And I do have all my memories." and with that she walked back out to face Abner, leaving three of the monks very confused.

----------------------------------

(Cori's POV)

My heart was pounding as I walked towards Abner. I was sure that he could here it, because it was beating so loud. I was scared but I didn't show it. As a young girl I had learned to hide my emotions. I was trained since I was three years old and the first rule I learned was 'A good warrior never shows any emotions during battle. Emotions just get in the way of how you fight.' My parents drilled that into me and my brother when we were still little. I can tell that my brother still lives by that rule but I don't want to. But it is the only way in a battle against Abner. I am standing across from him now. He is smirking at me, trying to bait me into making the first move. I will not mess up this early in a battle. In won't mess up like the last times. Those mistakes cost me. Big time.

"Are we just going to stand here? I thought that you wanted to fight, not have a staring contest." I felt anger started to build but I willed it back down. I didn't need anger in a battle like this. It would just cloud my vision. I had the Moon Silver behind my back still. I took it and hid it down the back of my pants. How would he find it there?

"I do want to fight. Lets get going." I calmly said. I was trying to bait him into making the first move and he took the bait. His breath got ragged and his anger built so much that I could feel it in the air. He screamed as he ran towards me. He threw blow after blow and I blocked them all. I started to fight back and he started to push me harder. I don't know how long we battled but I know that I was starting to get tired. The sun was high in the sky, so I was guessing that I had been fighting since around four in the morning. The monks and Master Fung were watching with amazement written all over their faces.

I guess that they haven't ever seen a battle last this long before. I thought. We had destroyed the area around where we were fighting and if I made it out of this alive, I would rebuild it myself.

(Normal POV)

Abner landed a hard kick to her chest. He didn't really care that she was a girl and that kicks there really hurt. She went sliding backwards and landed kneeling on the ground. She pushed her one knee up and leaned on it, exhausted from the battle. Abner just laughed at her.

"Tired already, Cori? I thought that you were stronger than this. Pathetic." He sneered at her. He walked towards her preparing to strike the finishing blow. She was waiting until he got closer, so she could use it. It would be powerful close up. "Any last words?" He was standing directly in front of her now. It was time.

"Its not me who should be saying goodbye." she quietly said as she stood up. He backed up a little, not knowing what she was going to do next. She reached behind her and pulled out the Moon Silver. His eyes widened as he started to back up.

"Y-you can't. I-its n-not p-pos-ssible!"

"Yes it is. You know very well that I can tap into its power." She smirked as she pulled it up. "Now I ask you one of your questions. Are you ready to die?" she said. He tried to back up but his legs were frozen in place. "Moon Silver!" she yelled and a bright light filled the day, brighter than the sun. The others could barely tell what was happening. All they saw was two shapes and they heard only parts of what was being said. In the light mass, Cori was struggling to keep the power under control. She screamed as a power surge came from it.

"YOU WILL NOT KILL ME!" he shouted. " YOU ARE STILL NOT STRONG ENOUGH! AND THE OTHERS WILL TRACK YOU DOWN WHILE I HEAL!"

"I WON'T LET THEM WIN! I MADE A PROMISE!" she yelled as the strongest power surge came. All you would have heard was screaming and then an explosion. When the smoke cleared, there was no one standing there. Both Abner and Cori had been blown away by the explosion. The monks, Master Fung, and Dojo just stood there with their eyes widen and frightened.

--------------------------------------

Master Monk Guan had been traveling to the temple while the fight was going on. When the explosion happened, he heard it and looked towards the temple. He saw smoke and started out running to the temple. When he got there, all he saw was how badly the grounds were damaged. He saw Master Fung leaning up against a wall and went right over to him. Master Fung looked up and saw Guan coming towards him.

"What happened here? Is everyone alright?" He was really concerned. He had had a part in training the monks also.

"No. Much worse."

"Even worse than Hannibal Bean?"

"Yes."

"Well what is it? Or are we going to go through the guessing game until I figure it out?"

"Have you ever heard these two names. Cori and…..Abner." Guan's face went white when he heard those names.

"No, no, it can't be."

-----------------------------------------------------------

When Cori regained consciousness, she saw that she was in a forest somewhere. She slowly got up and pain shot through her leg. She reached down with her hand and when she brought it back it was covered in blood. She painfully stood up and looked around. She closed her eyes and listened, to see if she could here a river or a stream. She did. Slowly she moved toward it and soon she was by a beautiful stream. She looked around and felt the peacefulness in the air.

"Its so peaceful here." she said aloud without realizing it. She laughed and started to treat her wounds. It was a slow process, considering that she had just used almost all of her energy to use the Moon Silver. The Moon Silver! Where is it? Where is it? she thought as she started to look around. As she stood up she felt something heavy around her neck. She reached down and pulled on a chain that hung there. She pulled it out and saw that it was the Moon Silver! It had a strange way of ending up with the right person. She walked back towards the stream and looked at her reflection. Her long, black hair was stringy and looked like it needed to be washed a million times. Above her scarred eye, there was a cut above it. The cut had long dried out and some blood was dried across the scar. She leaned down and splashed some water on the blood. She was about to stand up to look at how her clothes had faired the battle when her head started to spin. She put a hand out to steady herself but she was too late. First she saw sky and then, darkness.

One of Chase's tigers was patrolling the area when it smelled blood. It jerked its head up and ran towards the smell. Soon it came to the clearing that Cori had fainted in. It saw her and cautiously walked up to her. One look at her and it knew that the girl was hurt. Bad. It quickly turned and ran back to Chase's to report.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Chase had been meditating, trying to push his memories back down, when the tiger came in. He heard it coming but it was wary to come in.

"If you are going to come in, come now." he crossly said. He did not want to be disturbed now. The tiger transformed into a man and whispered his message into his ear. Chase's eyes widened when he heard what he said. "A girl? The one that was with the monks? What are you standing here for? Go and bring her here if she is hurt." The man nodded, turned back to the tiger form, and ran out of the room. "That girl was not a warrior. Maybe she could be turned into a warrior for evil." He stood and walked out of the room to go wait for the tigers to get back.


	7. A New servant and an Old past

-1Hey ya'll! I sorta had to take down the last chapter because I didn't know that the whole story was italicized. Now….. You guessed it! Time for Reviews!

Tietum: And I left you in suspense for a bit! But not for any longer!

Seckseeful-ed-Lover: Yeah, really! Glad you like it so far.

Firesandstorm: Are always excited so easily? Glad you like it.

Now, on with the story!

Oh yeah! I finally figured out how to set anonymous reviews, so anyone who reads this story had better review!

Now on with the Story! Again!

---------------------------------------------------

The tigers had brought the girl to Chase and he was having a maid clean her wounds. The maid looked like her when she had transformed. She had long dark hair and pale skin. The only differences were that the maid had no scar and no color in her eyes. She had just turned to get more bandages when Cori started to move around on the bed.

"Uhhhh…." she moaned as she started to wake up. She lifted her head slightly from the bed and looked around. "Where am I?" she quietly asked. The maid jumped in surprise when she heard her speak. When the maid turned around, it was Cori's turn to jump. The maid looked just like she had years ago.

"I am glad that you are awake, Miss…." The maid started to say but stopped when she said miss.

"My name's…. Akina." she said, remembering the name that the monks had given her.

The maid nodded at her at continued. "Miss Akina. Do you feel well enough to stand. Cori/Akina nodded and stood up.

"May I ask your name?" she smiled at the maid. The maid smiled back at her.

"I am Clara. I am named by my creator."

That left Cori puzzled. "Your creator?" She said, hoping that the maid would talk more, but Clara was silent.

"Follow me. Master is waiting for you." Clara walked out the door and Cori followed. As they walked down the many halls, Cori saw how elaborately the wall were decorated. They were dark but the candles produced just enough light. It was sort of calming. Old pieces of art hung and beautiful pieces of armor stood at attention. She was so absorbed in the art that she didn't see Clara stop in front of her. "Just go on in."

"Thank you." Cori bowed to Clara and Clara bowed back. Cori turned back towards the doors and pushed them open. When she walked inside, she gasped. She was in a beautiful throne room. It was bright but it screamed evil warrior. In the middle of the room was Chase Young. He sitting on his throne while reading a book. He had one leg down at the front of the throne and one leg over the arm rest. He sighed and closed the book. She stood up straight as he stood up.

"At last, you are awake." He said. She didn't answer him but she bowed to him instead. She looked up and saw that he had a puzzled look on his face.

"You are the one who saved me. It is only right that I do something for you. I could have died but you saved me from death. I am forever in your debt." She quietly said. He smirked at her and walked over to her.

"You took the words out of my mouth. I wish to train you." he said. She was a little startled but she didn't show it on the outside. "You will be trained for the dark side. Maybe you could become a asset to the Heylin."

"Yes, Sir." she politely said. He glared at her.

"If you don't make a good warrior, then maybe you will make a good servant." he smirked at him again. "What is your name?"

"My name is Akina. And you are Chase Young, Master of Evil."

"You know your history, girl. Get some rest. You'll need it in the morning." And with that, he walked out of the room. She stared after him.

"And where am I going to sleep?" she yelled after him. She dropped to the ground and held her head in her hands. She felt something brush against her arm and she looked up. There, standing next to her, was a black panther. It nudged her and she got up. She followed it out of the room and it led her to a room. "Is this room mine?" she asked and the panther nodded. "Thank you. Could you tell your master thank you also?" It nodded its head again and took off down the hall. She opened the door and gasped. Before her was the most beautiful room that she had ever seen in her life.

It was covered in candles, covering the room in a soft glow. It was somewhat dark, with a black colored blanket covering the four poster canopy bed. There was a small table next to the bed that had a few books on it. Under the bed was a dark but abstract carpet. A door was near the bed, on the other wall. Across from the end of the bed was a window with a bench under it. Cori walked over to the window and looked out. She could she over the clouds and mountain tips poking over them. Above her, the sky was red, but as it went further out, it faded out and turned bluish. She sighed and walked over to the door. She pulled it open and looked inside. It was a medium sized bathroom. She closed the door again and walked to the bed. She let out a sigh as she collapsed on the bed. She laid there for a while until she heard the door opened. She turned her head to it and saw Wuya.

"I remember you. You're the one who almost drowned." Wuya said as she walked into the room.

"Who told you that you could just come into occupied rooms?" Cori said in an emotionless voice that made Wuya narrow her eyes and her.

"You can't talk to me that way! I am a powerful being!" She loudly said. Cori sat up and stared at Wuya. _What's her problem? _

"If your so powerful then prove it." Cori said. Wuya flinched. Cori inwardly smirked. She knew that Chase hadn't given her power back.

"I don't need to prove anything to you!" Wuya shrieked as she ran towards Cori. Cori flipped off the bed just before Wuya jumped at her. Cori gracefully landed on the bench under her window. Wuya just glared at her before charging her again.

----------------------------------------------

Chase had been walked down the hall when he heard Wuya shriek. He realized where she was and rushed down to the room he had put Cori in. He opened the door just in time to see Cori flip off her window bench as Wuya rushed her. Wuya's eyes went wide when she saw herself heading for the open window. She screamed as she fell out the window. Chase looked over in the direction that Cori had flipped in. He didn't see her.

"Up here." she quietly said. He looked up and saw her carefully balanced on one of the post on her bed. She jumped down and landed next to him. "Should we pull her back in?" she asked without looking up.

"If you are to start practice tomorrow, then yes. I'll have the tigers pull her in." He said as he snapped his fingers. Two black panthers came in and transformed into twins. They were both tall and had long brown hair tied down their backs. The only difference was that one of them had a scar on their left eye. Chase motioned to the window and they went to pull Wuya in. "The one with the scar is Pieter and the one with no scar is Dieter. They will help you find your way around." The twins walked over to her and nodded. She nodded back. They bowed to Chase and left the room.

"You are a menace, girl." Wuya said. She went to attack Cori but Chase stopped her.

"You are not to harm her. She is here to be my new apprentice. And I think that she already knows a thing or two about martial arts because of how she was able to avoid you. Not that its to hard." He smirked when he saw Wuya's reaction. She clenched her fists and steamed. Cori laughed a little at her reaction.

"Fine. What's her name?" Wuya spat out.

"Her name is Akina." He said. She had started to say Cori but she clamped her mouth shut before it came out. "Now, I you will excuse us, I need to talked with Wuya." And with that he pulled Wuya out of the room. She watched him close the door and then collapsed on the bed. She tried to keep the tears back, but after all those years of hard ship, she couldn't hold them any longer. She started sobbing into a pillow and continued sobbing for awhile before falling asleep.

---------------------------------------

Chase dragged Wuya down the hall, much to her protest. Once he got to one of the spare rooms, he pulled her in there.

"Why did you protect her!" she shrieked at Chase.

"Because she is my new apprentice and I don't intend to lose another one." he growled at her. He glared at her hard and she cringed. "Stay out of my sight for the next few days, alright?" She didn't even have time to answer him because he had already left the room. He walked back down the hall, back towards Cori's room. He was about to knock when he saw her door slightly open. He pushed it open the rest of the way and walked in. He saw Cori, laying with her arms curled around a pillow, fast asleep. He sat down on the bed next to her and looked at her.

_Why do you have to look so much like my sister? You are bringing back memories that I fought for years to forget._ He thought as he unconsciously reached out and ran his hand through her hair.

"Uhhhh…." she moaned. His eyes widened as he pulled his hand back.

_I really need to meditate. I just have to go meditate._ He thought as he left the room, leaving Cori to her dreams.

-------------------------------------------------------------

"Don't worry, Omi. We're almost done." Kimiko said as she saw Omi dragging his feet a little.

"That is not why I am sad." Omi quietly said. He looked over at where Master Fung and Master Monk Guan were talking. He put down the boards that he was carrying and walk over to them. They stopped talking when they saw him walk over.

"Is everything alright Omi?" Guan quietly, knowing what was going to happen. Omi gave him a sad look and Guan sighed. "Master Fung, do you want to tell him or should I?" Master Fung looked over at Guan and sighed.

"Would you tell him please? Its to hard for me." He sadly said. Master Monk Guan nodded and Master Fung got up and left. Omi looked at Master Monk Guan and waited for him to begin.

"Alright, I'll tell. I need to start back a while, in a time where in Chase was still good…."

(Flashback)

_"AHHHH!" Cori yelled as she ran at Guan. He jumped out of the way and shot his leg out Cori, trying to trip her. Chase is watching from the sidelines. They all look about in their teens. Cori doesn't have a scar on her eye. Cori jumps over his legs and tries to trip him too. They both end up falling to the ground, laughing their heads off. Chase laughs at how silly they look while he comes over to them._

_"Good fight, you two. And do you know how ridiculous you look?" He said. Cori and Guan look at each other and burst out laughing again._

_"AHHHHH!" They all jerked their heads up and look around. They hear the screams again with the snarling of wolves. The run towards the screams and find a girl cornered by wolves. Her leg is bleeding and she is having a hard time running._

_"Look out!" Cori yells has a wolf runs at her. All the wolves look toward Chase, Cori, and Guan. They snarl at them and try to run at them but they easily fend them off. Soon the wolves are gone and the girl just stared at them. "You alright?" Cori asked as she put her hand out to help her up. The girl stared at her with fear in her eyes. She look at Guan and Chase warily. Cori caught this and smiled. "Don't worry about them, their harmless. If you know how to deal with them, which I do." The girl smiled at Cori and stood up. "By the way, I'm Cori, the bald guy is Guan, and the guy that is glaring at the back of my head is my brother, Chase." she said without even looking at them. Chase had been glaring at her and he glared even more when she said that. "And you are?"_

_"I am Adelaide." She quietly said while smiling._

"That was the first time that I met your mother. Somehow we all were able to stay alive for many more years than regular people. A few years after that, Chase turned evil and Cori disappeared out of pain. The scar that she has was given to her by him. She was unlucky enough to see Chase turn evil. He couldn't control the power at first and he lashed out at the first person that he saw."

"Which was Cori." Omi said before Guan said it. He nodded and took another breath.

"After that, Adelaide and I started to travel. I wanted to train and she wanted to find Cori. We were traveling when we met up with some of Cori and Chase's old friends.…."

_Adelaide and Guan were walking in a forest when they heard a scream. They jerked their heads up, trying to find the source. They turned around just as a tall guy was thrown through the weeds. He flew towards them and they quickly jumped out of the way. They had each been carrying and bag and they dropped them as they took to the trees._

_"Very funny guys!" The guy that had been thrown yelled at the other two boys that came into the clearing. They were laughing at him when one of them tripped and landed in the mud. _

_"Great job at tripping! What did you trip over this time?" The one guy said. They all walked over to him and saw the bags. "Whose are these?" Guan chose that time to jump down from the tree he was in. He landed with a light thud and the guys whirled around to face him. He was giving them a hard glare. They were starting to back up when Adelaide jumped down from behind. They turned and were about to run when she jumped on one of them and easily pinned him as she had seen Cori do a million times._

_"Hey! What gives!" The guy yelled. His friends stared at him a while before bursting out laughing._

_"Y-yo-you l-look sssoooo f-f-fun-ny, Abner!" they managed to get out while laugh. Guan motioned for her to get up. She jumped off of him and flipped over to Guan. _

_"Hey," Abner said, "I recognize that move. That's the move Cori used to use on us when she was mad." Adelaide's head jerked towards him when he said that. _

_"Adel…" Guan started to say but she was already off. She went and had Abner pinned against a tree._

_"Do you know where she is?" she snarled. "Well do you?" She pushed him harder against the tree._

_"No, I don't! We haven't seen her in years!" he said. She put him down and sadly walked over to Guan, who put a caring arm around her. "How do you know Cori?" he asked. Adelaide couldn't answer so Guan answer for her._

_"I have been friends with Cori and Chase for years. Cori saved her from wolves years ago and they have been friends ever since. A couple of years ago, when Chase turned evil, Cori disappeared. We haven't seen her since." It took the others a minute to comprehend this. They hadn't heard about any of this yet._

_"We are sorry." Abner said. Adelaide was crying and he came over and hugged her, letting her cry into his shoulder._

_\_

"That was the first time that they met. They joined in the search and soon Adelaide was going with him more while searching…."

_"Wait up, Adela!" Abner shouted as he ran after Adelaide. She turned around and smiled at him. He soon caught up with her and they started searching. They searched until nightfall. Adelaide walked over to a rock and collapsed. Abner came and joined her. "You alright?"_

_"She was my best friend. She always helped me and when she needs help, I can't find her." she quietly said._

_"I know that you don't want to hear this but we might not find her. Ever. I have been using an item to try to track her down but even it won't find her." he said. She looked over and him, wondering about the item. He smiled and pulled out a carved figure. It looked a lot like Cori. "When we were all little, there was an accident. We had these made so if something happened, we could find one another. If it can't find her, then nothing can." That was too much for her. She broke down into tears and he pulled her in. She cried for a while before silencing herself._

_"Thanks, Abner. You're a great friend." She as she smiled at him._

_"Adela, I want to be more than that." he said. Her heart started beating faster. Was he going to ask what she had been dreaming about? "Will you marry me?" he waited for an answer when he was pulled into a kiss. That was the way that she gave her answer._

"Then after that they got married and tried to have a child. Twelve years ago, they had you. But that was the day that Abner showed what he was really like…"

_"Finally, a son! He will be raised for a purpose." Abner said in and evil voice. Adelaide looked over at him and frowned._

_"What do you mean ?" she said. She had given birth about and hour ago and was exhausted. He wouldn't even let her go to a doctor. He barely let a midwife come in._

_"He has the dots. He is destined to rule." He said as he held up his newborn son. "You will be called Ominous, because all will fear your name in time." He started to walk around the room with him._

_"No. Please no." she pleaded. _

_"You stupid girl. If Cori trained you than you should have known that I was evil." he spat out. That did it for her. Even though she was exhausted, a rush adrenalin gave her the strength to run at him. She grabbed at her baby but he pulled him back. "No, you don't!" Suddenly the door flew off its hinges and in walked and tall girl. She had long black hair that covered her one eye. "Who are you? Get out of my home!" Abner shout at her._

_"You already know who I am." she quietly said. His eyes widened as she took out an object from her past. It was the moon silver! She focused her power into it and fired at him. It was about to hit him but in the last second, he turned and put the baby into the line of the blast. Both of the girls could only watch as it hit him. It burnt him badly but didn't kill him. "Adelaide! Get the child!" the girl yelled as she ran for the door. Adelaide ran and grabbed the baby and ran out of the door after her. They stopped and the black hair girl aimed the Moon Silver at the house and sent it up in flames._

_"I'll kill you both!" Abner yelled as he stood in the burning house._

_"Who are you and how do you know who I am?" Adelaide asked while clutching her baby._

_"You really don't remember me? You searched for me for years, remember?" she said while smiling._

_"Cori!" Adelaide yelled. She went and hugged her. "Where were you? We all missed you!"_

_"Where I was doesn't matter." she sadly said. "I know you missed me. I felt him searching for me and I already knew that he had bad intentions. So when you married him, I started coming around this place more often to keep an eye on him. Luckily I was in the area today."_

_"Yes it was. And I forgive you. I know that you were aiming for him." Adelaide said, seeing that she felt bad. Cori nodded at her._

_"Come on. I am sorry but you need to hide him from Abner. There is a temple near here where he can be trained for good." Cori sadly said. Adelaide sadly nodded and they hurriedly set off for the Xiaolin Temple._

"And you already know the rest." Master Monk Guan said as he finished his story. "They came here, gave you to Master Fung, and told him that your name was to be Omi, so you could keep part of your real name."

"But what happened to her?" Omi said.

"None of us know. I think that Cori knows but she hasn't told any off us. I think that it is too painful." He said. Omi sighed, wanting to know what had happened to his mother. "Now get back to work. If I remember any more, I will tell you." He said. Omi sighed again and went back to work.


	8. Training and a midnight fight

-1Hey Ya'll! Sorry it took so long for me to update. School and stuff, so……

Anywho, if you like this story, then check out my sister, Kailjoy's, Xiaolin story. Its really good. She used the same name for her character too.

On with reviews!

Wandering Dissector: Thanks a lot.(Being sarcastic)

Tietum: Glad you think that the chapter was beautiful. Sorry for not updating sooner.

Seckseeful-ed- lover: Yeah, thanks. Yeah, I know he is a little ooc. Trying to change that.

Dragon of spirits: I don't know. Maybe.

On with the story!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cori gasped as she shot up on the bed. She had had a nightmare about her past. She glanced around, trying to remember where she was. Then it hit her. She was a Chase Young's home. He had saved her and now she was his apprentice. She glanced at the window and saw that it was still dark outside. She guessed it was around 4 am.

"Why did I remember this stuff now?" she muttered as she climbed out of the bed and went into the bathroom. She pulled off her torn clothes and jumped into the shower. She sighed as the water fell on her cut. She gasped as the pain came back from her cuts. Soon, she was out of the shower and sitting on her bed in a robe. She had grabbed the pants and put the back on because they were still wearable but the shirt was history. She pulled her legs up and crossed them. She sighed as she slowly slipped into meditation and her memories of the past came back……

_Cori glanced up when she heard voices in the forest. It was late and she didn't think that anyone would be there._

_"Thanks, Abner. You're a great friend." She heard a voice say. Her eyes widened when she heard the voice. She recognized it. It was Adelaide's voice! Cori silently and quickly moved towards the lake at the edge of the forest. She gasped when she saw Adelaide and Abner sitting by the lake, together._

_"Adela, I want to be more than that." Cori heard Abner say. She could feel Adelaide's heart beat increase. "Will you marry me?" Abner asked her. Adelaide jumped on him, giving him a kiss as her answer. Cori sighed and walked away, knowing that he had to keep a look out on them. _

--------------------------------------------------------------

_Cori sighed as she saw them exchange their vows and become husband and wife. She saw how happy Adelaide looked and was glad for her friend. She glanced over at Abner and narrowed her eyes. He had an evil gleam in them. She jump out of the tree and ran back into the forest, knowing that she had to keep and close eye on them…._

_-----------------------------------------------------------_

_Cori had been near by while Adelaide had been having her baby. She had seen how over the years Abner had been getting eviler. Adelaide had seen it to but she didn't want to believe it. She had seen it first hand when he hurt his own son. Cori and Adelaide had given the baby to the temple and then they had high-tailed it into the mountains. Unfortunately, Abner had predicted this. He was waiting for them in the mountains._

_"So predictable." he sneered at both of them. Cori stood in front of the exhausted Adelaide. _

_"Stay away form her, you monster." Cori spat out. He just smirked and walked closer and closer…….._

Cori gasped as she came out of it. She was still sitting on the bed and the sky was lighter than it had been when she started to meditate. She put her hand on her head and tried to get the memories out of her head.

"Miss Akina?" a voice from the other side of the door said. It was Clara.

"Come in!" Cori called as she stood up and jumped off the bed. Clara came in just as Cori started to stretch her legs. Sitting in that position for so long really cramps up your legs.

"Its good to see that you are awake. Master is waiting for you in the dining room." Clara said. Cori smiled.

"Thanks. Um….do you have a shirt that I could wear?" Cori said as she remembered that she was wearing a robe instead of a shirt. Clara didn't say anything but she walked over to the dresser. She opened it and Cori gasped. It was filled with a lot of clothes. Cori walked over to it and pulled out a black shirt with three quarters length sleeves.

"I will have someone show you the way down." Clara said as she bowed to Cori. Cori bowed back and Clara left Cori to pull the shirt on. Cori went into the bathroom and grabbed some bandages. She quickly re-wrapped her cuts and pulled the shirt on. She stepped out into the hall and saw a black panther. It had a scar over its left eye.

"Hello Pieter. Are you here to show me the way?" she asked. The panther nodded and walked down the hall, with Cori following. Soon they came to a large door. Pieter nodded at the door and Cori looked at it. "Thank you." she said. Pieter nodded and walked away. Cori took a deep breath and pushed the door open. Inside, there was a large table full of food and Chase was sitting at the end of the table. Chase glanced up at her when she pushed open the door.

"Come sit. You need to eat for strength for training." he said. Cori nodded and sat down. She picked up some food and started to eat. Chase picked up some food and slowly ate. Soon they were both done. Chase stood and Cori followed. "Your training starts now." he said as she followed him to the training room. He walked to the other side of the room and stood there. "Show me what you know what to do." he told her.

"Get ready." she said as she rushed at him. She started out with some easy moves which he just blocked.

"Is that all you can do?" he taunted. Cori narrowed her eyes and started to throw out some more advanced moves. He started to have a bit of a difficult time blocking them. When she started to go into her own moves, he stopped her. "Enough. Now, show me what you can do with a staff." he said as he grabbed two staffs that were leaning up against the wall. Cori flinched. She stunk at using a staff. He threw it to her and she caught it. She sighed and came at him. She pulled all the moves that she could actually do and he easily blocked them. He saw that she was having a hard time and he smirked. He fought back and soon she was staff less and pinned on the ground. He smirked at her.

"Fine. You win. Let me up." she said. He pulled his staff back and she stood up.

"You can fight fine without a staff and but with one, you stink." he flatly said. Cori glared at him but he just ignored it. "We will work on your skills with a staff today." he said. Cori picked up her staff and Chase started to teach her……

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cori groaned as she flopped back on her bed. She had just trained all day and was too tired to move. Chase had taught her moves that she had seen and tried before but she was never good with a staff. She had been hit many times and they were starting to form bruises. She groaned and stood, dragging herself to the bathroom to put bandages on her cuts and bruises.

"Owwwww." she moaned when she came out. She was about to go to the window but her body had other ideas. She moaned a little and passed out on her bed, where she would stay for a couple of hour or more.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chase sighed as he laid back on his bed. He had just finished teaching Cori and he was also tired.

_Anyone else would just give up so why wouldn't she?_ he thought. It was true. She may stink at it but she was determined not to let Chase beat her. He tiredly stood and walked into his bathroom, pulling his armor of as he went. He went into the bathroom, pulled his clothes off, and stepped into the shower. He sighed as the warm water relaxed his sore limbs. Soon, he was out of the shower and sitting on his bed, wearing a pair of loose black pants and no shirt. He boredly looked around at his room.

His room was dark but still beautiful. He had a four poster canopy bed with a dark bed sheet. He had some book shelves with spell books and incantations all over them. He had many candles in his room an at the moment, only part of them were lit. He had a window with a balcony.

Chase sighed as he sat up and crossed his legs in meditation. He was at the end of his bed. He would normally go to the meditation room but he was just too tired. He tried to concentrate on meditating but his mind was too tired. He felt himself fall back on the bed but he just didn't want to move. He pulled himself up and under the covers. He sighed as he fell into a deep sleep, where he would only get to stay there for a little while.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A pale girl slowly .walked up the path to Chase's lair. She had short, choppy black hair that was really dark in comparison to her pale almost white skin. On her shoulder was a black crow, making sure that she would do what she was supposed to do. If you looked closely, you would see that her eyes were white. She stopped outside the door and waited for further instructions.

------

Abner smirked as she walked up to the door and stopped. He knew that she would wait for more instructions from him, like a good girl. He smirked. Now, she was so obedient.

"Ready for a blast from the past, Cori?" he asked to the air. He threw his head back and maniacally laughed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cori gasped as she shot up. She was still in her room and still in her sweaty clothes that she had been wearing all day.

"Must of fainted….." she muttered as she stood and walked over to her dresser. She reached in and pulled out a white short sleeve shirt and a pair of black pants. She stretched her arms and walked over to the bed. She reached behind it and pulled out the moon silver. She put both of her hands around it and started to concentrate on it. She closed her eyes and waited. Soon, the moon silver started to lightly glow and it covered Cori's body. She gasped as the glow took shape on her back and formed into two wings. The wings were a grayish white and slightly tattered She stretched them and headed towards the window. She got up on the ledge and pushed herself out. She started to fall but the wind caught her wings and off she flew into the night, never going far away from the lair.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Master Fung sighed as he came and sat down next to the silent Guan. Guan also sighed.

"Are you alright?" Master Fung asked Guan. Guan was silent for a minute before speaking.

"No. I didn't know that she was still alive. NO one could have survived that. If only I had know….." he trailed of, not able to hold back tears of regret anymore. Fung out his hand on his old friend's shoulder.

"I always knew how much you cared for her but I didn't know just how much. I should have known, too……" Master Fung trailed off and let a memory return to him……….

_A younger Master Fung stood at the edge of a charred building. He looked inside and saw Guan kneeling in the burnt out remains of a building. He gasped and ran to his friend._

_"Guan! Are you alright?" he yelled as he ran in. Guan didn't say anything. Master Fung got there and saw that he was crying and had something clenched in his hands._

_"I'm alright, but Cori….." he tried to say more bur he couldn't. Master Fung reached down and pried his hands open. He gasped when he saw what Guan was holding. It was Cori's pendent, something that she would never take off or loose. It had been her mother's. "Yeah. She wouldn't loose this. It would only be off her neck for one reason." Guan said. Neither of them voiced the reason because they didn't want to believe that Cori was really…….dead._

"Remember when we had to go tell Chase?" Guan said, breaking Master Fung out of his memories.Master Fung laughed at that.

"Yeah, I didn't think that we would make it out of there alive." he said. Guan laughed and both of them remembered breaking the news to Chase Young that his little sister was dead…….

_"You tell him." Guan said. _

_"NO, you tell him." Master Fung said. They both had been going on like this for a while. Soon they came to a conclusion._

_"We'll both tell him." they said at the same time. They had been arguing under the cliff that Chase's Lair was on. They quickly climbed up and were soon facing the large doors. They took a deep breath and knocked on the door. Slowly, it creaked open and Master Monk Guan and Master Fung went inside. They came to the large open space and at the top of the steps was Chase._

_"Well, Master Fung and Master Monk Guan. To what do I owe the pleasure?" Chase sarcastically said as he walked down the stairs. When he got to the bottom, he noticed that Cori wasn't with them. "Where is my sister?" he asked._

_"That's what we are here about." Guan quietly said. Chase narrowed his eyes at them._

_"Where is she?" He said with anger growing in his voice. "You agreed not to let her out of your sight." he reminded them of there promise. Master Fung nodded._

_"We remember. Just calm down and I'll….." he started to say but Chase interrupted. More like irrupted._

_"WHERE IS MY SISTER?!?!" He yelled at them. Guan and Master Fung grimaced. They were going to try to _NOT_ make him angry before they told him. Too late for that. "WELL?" Chase asked again. Guan walked up to him and handed him the pendent, which they had wrapped in a cloth. Chase started to pull the cloth off and Master Fung and Guan started to back away. Chase's eyes widened when he saw the pendant. Cori would never take that off. His eye widened in realization and his head jerk up at Master Fung. Master Monk Guan was already gone. If looks could kill, then Master Fung would be dead. Chase was glaring death threats at him and was about to really kill him when he collapsed unconscious on the floor. Master Guan was standing over him. They had planned this, just in case._

_"Lets get him upstairs." Guan said and Master Fung nodded on agreement._

_----------------------------------------------_

_When Chase woke up later, Master Fung was gone but Guan was still there. Guan sighed but didn't turn to face Chase. He probably couldn't._

_"I'm so sorry, Chase." Guan sadly said. "I really cared for your sister. More than a friend." Guan told him. Chase's eyes widened. Chase hadn't known that._

_"My sister…..she's……dead." he choked out. Guan nodded. He had had that same reaction earlier. Chase reached up and touched his face. He was crying. Guan was crying too. They had both cared for her and they couldn't believe that she was gone._

Master Fung sadly smiled. "You knew her better than I did." he said. "In that short time that she came back after she had been hurt, I barely got to know her." he said. Guan nodded.

"You were lucky to meet her then. We were surprised that she even came to help us." They both laughed at all the memories they had off her and soon fell silent, staring into the night sky.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cori sighed as she started to head back to Chase's Lair. It felt good to feel the wind in her wings again.

"Wraaaaar." something growled from below. Cori raised her eyebrow and went downward.

"What the……" she said as she came close to the entrance. She gasped when she saw the creatures that were gathering outside of Chase lair. She knew whose those monsters were and they meant bad news. She flapped her wings and quickly glided into her room. She easily hid her wings and went running down the hall.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wuya sighed as she paced around her room, trying to come up with a plan to get the Shen Gong Wu from the monks.

"Wraaaaar." something growled from outside. Wuya jumped and ran over to her window but she couldn't see anything. She glanced towards the door and she heard feet running down the hall. The feet paused outside her door and there was a frantic knock. Wuya walked over to the door and opened it to find an out of breath Cori.

"What do you want?" Wuya sneered at her. Cori glared back.

"I know that you heard that and I can't seem to find the way to the front door to check it out." Cori explained.

"I'm not showing you." Wuya dryly said. Cori smirked.

"I know. But think about this for a minute. If Chase found out that we just let some creature outside, he's going to be ticked. But if we get rid of it…." Cori said, letting Wuya figure the rest out.

"……he will know what good fighters we are and he will give me back my power!" Wuya excitedly finished. Cori nodded, knowing perfectly well that he was conked out down the hall. But what Wuya doesn't know…..

"Yep." Cori agreed. Wuya grabbed her hand and dragged her down the hall.

"I like the way you think, girl." Wuya said as they headed outside. Cori smirked, taking pleasure in the fact that her plan to get help from Wuya had worked.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Owwwww……." Wuya groaned as she climbed out of a pile of ruble. Cori was painfully leaning against a wall. "That thing was strong."

"Yeah." Cori groaned as she looked around. They had pretty much put a dent in everything there.

"I'm going to bed." Wuya said as she started to walk back in. Cori stopped her.

"Chase will kill us if we don't clean this up." Cori tiredly said. Wuya groaned and went to work, with Cori doing the same.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chase sighed as he waited at the breakfast table for Wuya and Cori to get downstairs. They were almost an hour late. He had already had his Lao Meng Lo soup and was growing impatient.

"CLARA!" he yelled, knowing that she was nearby. She rushed into the room, bowing as she came.

"Yes, Master Chase?" she asked. "Is there something that you need?" he nodded.

"Where are the two girls?" he asked, not really caring.

"They are both still asleep, sir." she truthfully answered.

"WHAT!" he roared. He did not want to be kept waiting any longer.

"Only one of us is still asleep." a tired voice said from the doorway. Cori stretched as she walked into the room. "Sorry 'bout not getting up early enough." she apologized. Chase shrugged.

"It doesn't matter. Come. Time for your second lesson." he said as he walked out of the room. Cori just stared at him before grumpily following him.

-------------------------------------------------------

Chase hurriedly went in to strike Cori's staff away from her but she was gone. He looked around, wondering where she would have been able to go. He got an idea and looked down. There, on the ground, was an unconscious Cori. Chase sighed and picked her up. He slowly carried her to her room before going back to his own training.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Everything is going according to plan._ a voice thought. The person, or shape, that thought it was deep in a cave, chained to a wall. _Not to much longer now. Soon I'll be free! And the first person I'm coming after is you, Cori._ he thought as he watched Cori through what looked like a large window. _SOON!_


	9. Attack and Venom

Hey all! I've been busy, would have updated sooner but with school and all…….you get the picture. Time for Review.

Tietum: Yeah he does. Well how would you feel if your sister was thought dead?

On with the story!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cori groaned as she woke up. She looked around and saw that she was back in her room.

"Good. Your awake." a voice at her door said. She looked over and saw Chase come through her door. "Get up. You resume training now." Cori groaned and slipped out of the bed. She looked over and saw that it was dark out.

"What time is it?" she grabbed a light shirt and pulled it on over her other shirt.

"10 pm." He answered as he walked out of the room. Cori stared at him as she followed. "If you hadn't fainted we wouldn't be practicing this late." he was about to push open a door when something got his attention.

"Wraaaaar." Chase spun around, trying to find the source of the sound. Cori recognized it and ran towards the front of Chase's lair. Wuya was already waiting there.

"Took you long…..Chase!" she started to say but was surprised when Chase came around the corner after her. Chase looked at the both of them.

"Akina. Wuya. What is it that you know and are hiding?" he asked both of them. He narrowed his eyes. Wuya flinched but Cori just stood there. Cori was about to answer when the door was blown off of its hinges.

"You two have some explaining to do." Chase said as he dropped into a fighting stance. Cori and Wuya followed. Soon, some of the monsters from the other night came through. But before Chase, Cori, and Wuya could attack, the monster started to transform. It combined into three huge monstrosities.

"Not good." Cori said under her breath. One of the monsters was bigger than the others and Chase chose to attack that one. Cori and Wuya attacked the smaller ones.

The smaller ones were easily taken out but it seemed that Chase was having a hard time with the larger one. Chase tried to hit it from behind but the monster was ready. A black tendril came out of it and grabbed Chase by his leg and swung him upside down. Chase struggled against it but the monster just laughed. Another tendril came out and formed into something that looked like a thorn's pointy end. Cori gasped. She knew what it was going to do. She went to move but found out that she was stuck to the floor. The smaller monsters had melted into a glue of sorts. Wuya was stuck also. All they could do was watch.

Chase was still struggling. The monster laughed and the thorn struck. Chase's body jerked before going limp. The monster let go of his body and threw it against a wall. The monsters then disappeared.

"Ha ha." a nearby voice said. A girl walked in with a crow on her shoulder. "Did you have fun with my monsters?" she said in a hollow voice. Cori glared.

"I can't believe that he would do this." Cori spat out. Wuya looked over at her.

"Akina. What are you talking about?" Wuya asked but Cori was paying no attention to her.

"Go make sure Chase is alive." she said. Wuya didn't ask. She walked over to the wall where Chase had landed.

"Glad to see me?" the girl said. The crow cawed and flew up to a ledge to perch on it.

"Not like this, I'm not." Cori said as she fell into a fighting stance. The girl did the same. "But I might as well say welcome back, Adelaide. Even if your not all there." Adelaide narrowed her eyes and attacked. Cori was ready and blocked.

"This is who I am now. Get used to it." They fought long and hard. How long they fought, neither knows. Cori and Adelaide gasped as they were blasted backwards.

"Owwwww." Cori moaned as she pulled herself out of the wall. She looked down and saw that she had landed near where Wuya and Chase were. She quickly ran over.

"Please be alright." she whispered. "Wuya!" she called. Wuya looked over at her.

"He's unconscious. I can't wake him up!" Wuya said. Cori knelt next to her. Chase was unconscious and non-responsive. His body was still and he was sweating slightly. Cori frowned.

"This is not good." she said as she stood again. Wuya looked at her. "I can't believe that they would use that."

"What did they use? Akina, what do you know?" Wuya demanded. Adelaide laughed.

"You shouldn't call someone by a name that doesn't belong to them." she spat out. Wuya glared at her.

"What do you mean?" Wuya spat out.

"Her name isn't Akina. It is Corianna. More commonly known as Cori." Adelaide spat out.

"Leave it at that and let me take care of her." Cori said. Adelaide raised an eyebrow.

"You would hurt your old friend?" Adelaide asked in mock horror.

"You are no longer a friend of mine." Cori spat out. She raised her hands and said a few words. A light flashed and Adelaide cried out. The Moon Silver appeared in her hands. The light formed into a pair of wings. Cori's hair got longer and her scar appeared.

"W-what are y-y-ou?" Wuya stammered out. Cori turned and Wuya saw that her face was hard.

"I am what destiny foretold me to be." she truthfully answered. Adelaide looked at her and ran away.

"We will be back! Count on it!" she shrieked. Cori just stared at her.

"Who are you?" Wuya asked as she walked over. Cori just ignored her and bent down near Chase's still form.

"As she said, I am Cori. That is all you need to know." Cori said while feeling Chase's pulse. She felt for a fever also before standing again. "You need to get him out of here."

"What? Why should I do anything that you tell me?" Wuya asked. Cori walked over to a slab of rock that had fallen and reached her hand under it. She effortlessly lifted it, shutting Wuya up. "I'll do it. But where?" she asked. Cori thought for a minute.

"The place where you almost drowned me. There is a small hut near there. Go there." Cori started to walk out when Wuya stopped her.

"And how, I ask, do I get there with an unconscious Chase Young?" Wuya slightly stood. Cori looked over at her and Chase. She put her hand up and muttered a few words. A black portal appeared.

"That will take you almost directly there. I will be along shortly." Cori said before walking away and taking off with her wings.

"Wuya." a low raspy voice said. Wuya looked down and saw that Chase was partially conscious.

"Chase! Don't move." Wuya said.

"What happened? Why am I in pain……." he started to say before losing consciousness again. Wuya sighed and pulled him. She groaned a little. To her, he was heavy. She dragged him through the portal, to where she would be waiting for Cori.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cori sighed as she flew towards her old home. The home that she had stayed in for years while hiding out.

"I can't believe that I am going back there." she breathed out as she landed. The 'home' as she said was really just a large cave. She quickly walked in and went towards the back. She hit a spot on the rocks and a compartment slid open. Three objects were in it.

"Oblivion." she spoke as she pulled out a black object that looked like an endless knot. "Sunbeam." one that looked like the sun came out. "Eclipse." one that was partially black and partially white. "Moon Silver." she pulled out the moon silver. "Four of the five objects that hold the angel back. I haven't held these in years." she breathed out. She stood. "Now to get the antidote." she said before flying off.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Master Monk Guan sighed as he looked at the sky. It was slightly reddish.

"Not a good sign." he said. At that moment, the sun shined in his eyes. He put his hands up just as a strange shadow passed over head. He looked up and saw a winged person coming down. "No way. It can't be." he whispered.

"Yes, it can," Cori laughed as she landed. "And I am not an it!" she gave Guan a lopsided smirk.

"………….." he tried to talk but nothing would come out.

"Chase got your tongue?" Cori playfully asked. Guan walked over and hugged her, being careful not to crush her wings.

"We thought that you were dead." he said. Cori hugged him back.

"I almost did die. The objects saved me." she said. Guan pulled away and looked at her face.

"How many do you have?" he asked. Cori smirked.

"I have four out of the five." she answered. "I have yet to find the fifth."

"Master Monk Guan?" Master Fung said as he walked around the corner. Guan turned towards him. "Are you alright? Was someone here?" Guan opened his mouth and turned around to introduce Cori but she was gone.

"No. No one was here. Just wondering things out loud." Guan said. Master Fung nodded and walked away.

"That was a close one." a voice from above him said.

"You could have given me a warning. But how are you?" he asked as Cori landed next to him.

"We can talk about that later. Right now, I need some help." she said as she stretched her wings upward.

"Of course I will help you. What do you need?" Guan readily asked.

"The antidote for Rilote venom. Do you still have any?" she asked. Guan frowned.

"No. but Master Fung might. Come on." he said as he dragged her towards the main building. Cori tried to stop him but she was weakened at the moment from too much of her power being used. Soon, they were at the building that Master Fung was in.

"Master Fung, do you have the antidote for Rilote venom?" Guan asked as he walked in alone. Cori had stayed outside.

"Why would you need that?" Master Fung asked as he got up to get it.

"Not me. A friend. And a stubborn one at that." he said. Master didn't comment. Guan smirked until he was hit in the back of the head with a shoe, which he didn't throw back out.

"May I ask whose shoe that is?" Master Fung asked as he handed the antidote over.

"Its mine." Cori said from the doorway. Master Fung's eyes widened in recognition.

"It can't be." he said. Guan laughed.

"That was my reaction also!" Guan stated. Cori smirked as she stood in the doorway, her wings hidden.

"Could I just have the medicine?" she moodily asked. Master Fung smiled.

"Not until you come completely inside." Cori frowned at his words. But then she sighed and walked inside, her wings in full view. But Master Fung didn't comment. He just gave her a small hug and handed her the medicine. "Fly with all your might, Cori." he said before backing away. Cori nodded and ran towards the door. Master Monk Guan and Master Fung watched her as she spread her wings and took of to a destination unknown to them

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wuya collapsed on the wall next to Chase. It had taken her over thirty minutes to get his body in the hut.

"What does she know that I don't know?" she asked, not happy about being left behind with him. "Who is she, anyway?" Wuya muttered as she dozed off.

'_FLAP, FLAP, FLAP.'_ roused Wuya. She didn't know how long she had been asleep and she didn't care. She looked over at Chase and saw that he was twitching slightly and moving around. What ever was wrong was plaguing his dreams. She stood and walked out of the hut. She was a flying form come down.

"Has his condition changed?" Cori asked as she landed. Wuya frowned.

"I'm not telling you until you explain some things." Wuya demanded information. Cori sighed.

"He has been poisoned. I need to get the medicine in him." she said, exhaustions starting to set in.

"And how would you know that he was poisoned?" Wuya asked. Cori sighed again.

"Because they did the same thing to me." Cori said as she slipped past Wuya. "This was the stage that I got to. I think I got here just in time."

"What are you going to do? He's unconscious and can't swallow the antidote." Wuya said as she started to bend over. Cori put the medicine in her mouth and put it in his mouth and made him shallow by force. She repeated that until the medicine was gone. Wuya handed her some water. "You might need that."

"Thanks." Cori swished it around a bit before spitting out the rest of the medicine. Chase stayed still but his bad dreams stopped.

"Will he wake up?" Wuya asked. Cori sighed for the millionth time today.

"I don't know. All we can do is wait." she breathed out before loosing consciousness.

"Rest kid. Something tells me you can use it." Wuya said before falling asleep herself.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Chase's Dream)

Where…..am I?_ he asked. His whole body felt like it was on fire. He looked around and saw that he was surrounded by fire. He tried to fight it off but it wouldn't stop._

_"Calm down." a voice said. Chase spun around to look at……a younger version of himself. "You never would have let this happen to yourself before."_

_"What did happen?" Chase asked himself._

_"You were hit with a deadly poison. You have to fight it." the younger one started to fade. Chase tried to grab himself._

_"Wait!" he found that he couldn't move. He started fighting back even harder. _

_(END DREAM)_

Chase gasped as he shot up in the hut. He looked around, confused about where he was.

"So you're finally awake." Wuya voice said. She came over and shoved something into his mouth. "Swallow." she ordered. He did.

"Where am I?" he quietly asked.

"In a hut. In a forest. On the Earth. Take your pick." She absently said.

"Wuya, you know what I mean." he said.

"Hey, is he awake yet?" Cori called from outside.

"Yeah." Wuya asked, picking up what she had dropped. Chase saw that it was torn clothing.

"Is my shirt fixed yet?" she asked and Chase realized that was the reason that she wasn't in the hut.

"I'm only giving it to if they are hidden." Chas heard a sigh from the other side of the wall.

"They are not that easy to put away but yes, they are." she said from the other side of the wall. Wuya smirked.

"Then here you go." Wuya said as she threw the shirt out the door. A hand reached out and grabbed it. Soon, Cori came in as she was pulling up her hair. It was covering her scarred eye. She was still in the clothing that she had been training in, although they were a little more torn up.

"Thank you." Cori sarcastically said. She sat down on the opposite wall that Wuya was leaning against, next to Chase. "How are you feeling?" she asked while reaching her hand out. She felt his forehead before he could swat her hand away.

"I feel fine." he spat out while swatting her hand away. She put her hand on her lap. "Now. Are either of you going to tell me where we are?" Cori sighed.

"You remember the lake showdown when I still with the monks, right?" She said. Chase nodded. "Well, I noticed this hut nearby there and we took you there. It was the best place we could find a the moment and for the minute, they are clueless to our location." she finished.

"And who are they?" Wuya spat out. "Start explaining your little secrets……" she was about to say little girl but a blast of wind caught her words.

"I'll go check it out. Try and get some more rest." Cori said to Chase as she stood. Cori walked out of the tent. Chase yawned. He was still tired. He turned on his side and immediately fell asleep. Cori walked around, trying to find the source of the wind. She found it. It was Raimundo and Master Monk Guan.

"Focus, Raimundo. You need to learn focus." Guan was saying. Cori sighed as she walked out of the trees.

"And you need to find out if anyone is in the area before you start practicing with wind." Cori sarcastically said. Rai and Guan spun around.

"Akina!" Rai yelled, using her fake name. Cori rolled her eyes.

"Its not Akina, its Cori." she told him.

"What are you doing out here?" Guan asked. Cori flinched.

"Hiding. They are back." Cori said while shaking her head a bit, revealing her scar.

"Neat scar." Rai commented.

"No, it's a mark a shame. I shouldn't have been caught as unprepared as I was." she said. "Guan, I need you to search for the fifth item. With that, I can defeat them and seal the power the want for good."

"But….." he said but she had already walked back into the woods.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Just a little bit longer._ the voice said. It threw its head back a laughed maniacally.


End file.
